Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is an application protocol for exchanging or transferring hypertext. HTTP is a stateless protocol that permits communication between a variety of clients and hosts. In particular, HTTP is a request-response protocol by which a client submits an HTTP request, and a host returns a response. Often the host provides a message, content, or other functionality for the client. In many cases, HTTP network logs may be generated to track one or more aspects of communication between a client and a host. In particular, HTTP network logs may include internet protocol (IP) addresses, timestamps, HTTP code, and page requests, among other information.